Subtle Revelations
by Winterwood11
Summary: "Granger, I need to see you – in private." Draco and Hermione have been in a relationship of sorts for a while and are perfectly fine with keeping it secret. That is, until a letter forces them to have to reveal themselves... Of course, this gives them the excuse to have some fun with revealing the truth - as long as they do not irreparably shock everyone else first.
1. Chapter 1

It's been ages since I posted my last story, so I apologise in advance for rusty writing. This story is for round 1 of the Ultimate OTP competition, using the dialogue prompt. I hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

><p>Hermione:<p>

After seven years at Hogwarts, Hermione had safely concluded that most of the student population enjoyed sleeping in on the weekends. That was the reason why the great hall was almost always empty before eight in the morning, and thus also the reason why she always ate then. Normally, the only company she had on these days was a book. Today, however, Harry and Ron accompanied her. Harry had stepped up the intensity and frequency of Quidditch training for Gryffindor, which essentially translated to practice every other day.

"Hermione, can you pass the toast?" Harry asked from her right. She obliged, wrinkling her nose at the way the boys, especially Ron, ate as if they had been starved. It was a wonder how they managed to keep their shape.

"Wha's he doin' 'ere?" Ron asked with a grunt, frowning as he looked up from his plateful of eggs. It was only then that Hermione noticed a presence behind her – Draco Malfoy. One time enemy of Hermione, and now… well it was complicated. She hadn't quite come to terms with things herself. He stood with a relaxed posture, as if walking up to the Gryffindor table was a common occurrence.

"Granger, I need to see you – in private." Draco added with a pointed look at Harry and Ron, for both of them had stood up the moment he said the words. They were just looking out for her… yet she could not help getting slightly annoyed by the overprotectiveness. She sighed. They had no true inkling of the situation, after all.

"Why do you need to see her?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco suspiciously. Harry had managed to accept almost all the other students in the school after the war - even those who had previously wronged him, such as Pansy Parkinson. However, it seemed that the seven year long rivalry between Harry, Ron and Draco ran too deep. They treated each other with civility (or at least, Harry and Draco did on most occasions), but were far from coming to an understanding – and that was what Hermione wanted to change. The reconciliation of the poster boys of their houses would do wonders for inter-house unity. Of course, there were her own slightly more selfish personal reasons… but in anycase, she did _not_ see the reason behind their animosity.

"I require the head girl's assistance regarding the plight of certain younger members of my house, and your unnecessary presence will only get in the way." Draco drawled after a long pause, "Of course, I have other nefarious purposes." She rolled her eyes and was about to make a sarcastic retort when she noticed that the words had actually affected the boys, who shared a glance. The tension at the table was palpable and Hermione just thought it silly. The Slytherin was riling them up on purpose, and at this rate, her friends would take the bait. She made a mental note to talk to Draco later.

"Harry, Ron, _relax_. I am perfectly capable of defending myself. If Malfoy tries anything funny, I assure you that he won't be out and about anytime soon. Brightest witch of our generation, remember?" Hermione joked in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, but I don't trust him." Ron said simply, shooting a glare at the boy in question.

"I'm standing right in front of you, _Weasel_. Try to remember that with whatever semblance of a brain you possess. " Draco shot back with a sneer.

"I'll see you at eleven, _ferret_." Hermione sighed, interrupting Ron before he could come up with an insult to return, which would likely escalate into a full-blown fight. She wondered what Draco was up to. They had never approached each other with plans to meet _openly_ before.

"See you, _otter_." Draco turned to saunter away, though not before giving Hermione a smirk. She raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of his in reply, unaware that the boy who lived was observing all of this with narrowed eyes.

Harry:

Ron seethed with anger, going on about what a git Malfoy was. Harry listened absently, nodding and agreeing from time to time. His mind wandered back to the scene he just saw. There was something odd about the way the exchange had played out. Hermione and him had almost seemed… _teasing_. Granted, Malfoy had not called Hermione a _mudblood_ ever since term started, but that did not make him a likable person. Also, Malfoy would never have accepted anyone calling him _ferret_ without some kind of insulting comeback. _Otter?_ Since when did Malfoy know about Hermione and otters anyway?

What was even more disturbing was the way Hermione had raised her eyebrow when _Malfoy_ smirked at her. Harry had seen that patronising expression countless times on none other than Malfoy's face, and it was just creepy seeing it on his best friend's. And then, there was also the fact that they had neglected to mention or even raise the matter of a meeting place. That could only mean that they had such meetings before. He tried to imagine his best friend and rival together in the same place, _teasing_ each other. _Ferret. Otter. _Were they _pet names? _Harry groaned at the thought.

"Harry, did you hear what I said?" Ron interrupted his disturbing train of thought.

"What? Of course. He's a git." Harry agreed, knowing that was something safe to say. "C'mon, let's get down to the pitch."

He would be talking to Hermione later. Right now, he needed to rid his mind of all the unwelcome images…

It was a whole two hours later before Harry managed to find Hermione in the library. The quidditch practice had gone well, leaving the whole team in quite a good mood.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked in surprise, looking up from the transfiguration essay she had been writing. It was already a few inches past the required amount, Harry noted. Some things would never change.

"Good," He answered, sitting down on the seat opposite to her. He fidgeted for a while, wondering if he should actually ask. Maybe he was just overthinking? But no, for the sake of his sanity.

"Do you want to say something?" She asked, raising her eyebrows – _again_.

Harry hesitated, before deciding to just jump into it. "You seem to be quite comfortable with Malfoy."

Hermione looked shocked, for a moment. "Well we've been forced to work together a lot this year, and we have come to an understanding of sorts. So yes, I suppose we're quite comfortable with each other. " She finished lamely.

Harry panicked internally. _Comfortable with each other. _"You-you're not together with him or anything, right?" Harry asked in what he hoped to be a deadly calm voice. What would he do if it were true?

For a moment, there was silence as Hermione simply stared at him. Oh god, had he guessed right? Were they really _dating? _He imagined them snogging each other over a pile of books, and was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to punch Malfoy in the face. Or gag. Maybe both.

Then, Hermione burst into laughter. Harry blinked.

"You should have seen your face!" She said in between giggles. "Can you imagine it?"

Harry could not help but participate in the infectious laughter Hermione and _Malfoy, _dating? Laughable. What had he been thinking? Yet, that did not change the fact that they were… acquaintances of a sort.

"Just be careful, Hermione," Harry said, dampening the mood suddenly with a frown, "He might be up to something."

"I will." Hermione smiled, though Harry noted there was a flash of something else there. Was it sadness? "Don't worry, Harry. I can handle him."

He hoped so. Reformed or not, Malfoy still could not be trusted.

Draco:

Draco watched with amusement as Hermione stormed into the head common room. The portrait slammed shut behind her, grumbling loudly about the foul tempers of lions and the like. He supposed the wrath of one Hermione Granger was quite hard to bear.

"What's got you so flustered, Granger?" He asked, gesturing for her to take a seat right beside him. She did, willingly letting him draw her into his arms. He breathed in the cinnamon scent of her hair as she laid it on his shoulder, teasing it with his hands playfully.

"Harry." Hermione stated simply. "He actually asked me if we were together."

"And what did you say?" Draco prompted. Everything was going according to his plan. It was good that people were starting to realise something, even if it was just Potter…

Hermione stayed silent. A _guilty_ silence, he deduced. This would be interesting.

"You lied?" Draco raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"No!" Hermione drew away from him sharply, "I didn't! I was just… withholding information. I just laughed and he assumed I thought the idea ludicrous and thus it couldn't be true."

"Turning into quite the Slytherin, aren't you?" Draco laughed, enjoying the miffed expression on the witch as he did so. She feigned indignation.

"Wait." Hermione paused suddenly, turning back to face Draco. Draco's smirk widened as he watched her realise the scene she had been greeted by in her dramatic entrance. "What are you doing in here?"

"Visiting the witch I miss?" Draco replied innocently, knowing perfectly well that was not at all what Hermione meant.

"You could have gotten caught by Terry! What if he had been in the common room?" Hermione fretted. "Besides, he doesn't know that _you _know the password. Think about the whole lot of explaining-"

Draco cut her off with a swift kiss – his favourite way of silencing Hermione. He savoured the taste of her lips, even if they were stiff against his. He refused to give up, daring to nibble her lower lip just the way she liked it… and that did the trick. She relented and gave him admittance, wrapping her arms around his neck as he punished her ruthlessly for the delay. It was with great reluctance that he allowed his witch to pull away when they broke for air.

"I'd assumed you planned the schedule as usual to make sure Boot was out." Draco whispered into her ear, enjoying the dazed look on the girl's face. Not everyone could say they had rendered Hermione Granger speechless. "Of course, we could just go up to your room, but I suppose you do have to defend your reputation as a prude…"

"Malfoy!" Hermione managed to growl out, though not without a blush. It was refreshing, to say the least. He loved to play the dangerous game of making her uncomfortable. It had ended in hexes once or twice… but the resulting amusement and inevitable "punishment" was always too tempting to deter him.

"Enough of this," Hermione crossed her arms. "So, why do you want to see me?"

"Can't I visit you for no reason?" Draco pouted.

"Very funny. Now if you don't answer me…" Hermione reached for her wand, tapping it twice. Sparks flew out from the tip. Draco stared back at her with a seemingly bored expression, although he kept a hand near his own wand. He doubted she would do lasting damage, especially since she liked him in working order. They continued a staring match for a few seconds, before Hermione suddenly shot a body bind curse that would have hit him had he not dodged at the last moment.

"Bloody hell, woman, _fine,_" Draco grumbled with irritation, as Hermione smirked. He was definitely rubbing off on her too much. "I received a letter from my mother."

Hermione stiffened, the playful mood disappearing instantly. "Did she find out?"

"No, but it still concerns us." Draco continued. "In essence, she asked me if I was already in a relationship, or else she would strike up something with the Greengrasses."

"What did you say?" Hermione frowned. She looked as if she had a lot more to say, and Draco would bet it probably had to do with modern ages and how "these sort of pureblood traditions" were obsolete. His mother, perhaps, would not be opposed if he were to find another girl, as long as it was a "respectable specimen". After the war, he doubted she would put up much opposition. His father, on the other hand…

"I told her I already had someone in mind without elaborating." Draco stated slowly, gauging the girl's reaction, hoping she got the silent message of _soon, but not now. _"It's time to fulfill your wish. My mother will think I'm just trying to get out of this mutually beneficial alliance unless they know I'm serious, which will require the testimonial of those around us."

"Y-you want to reveal our… relationship?" Hermione asked, biting her lip as she looked up at him. As he expected, Hermione had caught what he meant immediately. He kept his face impassive as he nodded. Instead of looking happy, or at least relieved, as he thought she would, she simply looked worried.

"I thought you wanted to stop hiding this?" Draco gestured fluidly, confused. Hermione had always been the one going on about how horrible it felt to be hiding something from her friends. (Draco had pointed out that they were more of her bodyguards than her friends, but that had only ended up with him being painfully ignored for a day.) Now, she seemed unwilling. Bloody woman and their changing of minds.

"I don't think they're ready." Hermione sighed, aiming an accusing look at Draco. "Couldn't you have been less confrontational with them? They'll probably try to kill you now." She groaned.

"If I recall correctly, I was being quite civil until they started insinuating things. And if they try to kill me, I believe I can defend myself quite well." Draco drawled. "I say to hell with your bodyguards. We could always shock them into inaction by the sight of me snogging you senseless in front of everyone."

Hermione glared at him, "I was thinking something more subtle."

"That was what I was going for with this morning," Draco let out a dramatic sigh. "As a gentleman, I have to humour the lady. Fine, we'll take it slow." He conceded, though not without a smirk, "As long as we can still have some fun with it."

"I suppose a gracious lady has to compromise," Hermione tried to sound unwilling, but Draco saw the truth in the smile she was trying to hide. "Deal."

Ah yes, the two of them would have their fun indeed.

* * *

><p>This is probably going to be a two or three-shot. If you have any ideas for how you want them to hint at their... relationship, feel free to drop me a pm or review. ;) Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the (quite) long wait! I hope this will be satisfactory.

* * *

><p>Draco:<p>

"I highly doubt playing footsie is normal for two people who are supposed to be enemies." Hermione said, barely sparing him a glance. Draco had been trying – albeit unsuccessfully – to engage her in the game.

"It's less extreme than everything else you've shot down so far. Besides, isn't the point of this to convince people we aren't enemies?" Draco grumbled, reluctantly resting his foot back on the ground. The pair had decided that step one in revealing their relationship should be increasing contact between them – which was why they were currently openly sitting at the same table in the library. Yet much to his disappointment, Hermione had refused to go anywhere further than talking. The only good thing that had come out of it so far was his being able to glare or raise his eyebrows (depending on the recipient) at those who saw fit to stare at the unlikely pair. The look on Longbottom's face had been particularly entertaining.

"You're horrible at subtlety," Hermione remarked, scribbling something on the parchment in front of her. "We agreed to take it slow in public, remember?"

"Your interpretation of slow is even worse than I thought." Draco threw his head back with a loud sigh. If he were forced to sit in the stifling place any longer just innocently staring at Hermione, he would go mad. He looked up the clock above him, watching as the second hand ticked away. "Why don't we leave now? "

"But-" Hermione protested, gesturing to all the books she had gathered for her essay. It was an essay that most likely, would not be due for a month to come.

"Borrow them." Draco interrupted impatiently, "Have you checked the time? If we leave any later, there won't be anyone left at the library to see us walk out together." He paused for a moment with a devilish grin, "Either that, or they'll think we're engaging in something that will tarnish your perfect reputation."

Hermione scoffed. "Don't exaggerate. It's only-"

"Closing time?" Draco suggested with a smirk. He gestured to the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost amusing seeing her realise that she had lost track of time _again_. The library was almost empty, safe for some overzealous Ravenclaws.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, pushing her chair back with a loud creak. Draco offered his hand to her, pulling her up from her chair as she sighed. It was…endearing how she looked so unwilling to leave the library. Most other girls probably had similar expressions at leaving a clothes store, but he was sure none looked as irresistible in doing so as his witch. She had no idea what that barely perceptible pout did to him.

"You should have told me about the time earlier," Hermione yawned as he guided her past the only other occupied table. "I didn't even realise how tired I am."

"I apologise for my indiscretion. Could I perhaps make up for it by escorting the bookworm to her bed?" He couldn't help but grin at the way she had made things so easy for him.

To Draco's surprise, Hermione merely burst out laughing. He raised his eyebrows – he had expected a retort of some kind, or at least an intelligible response. He turned to follow her gaze, and saw what had amused her so. The Ravenclaws were currently staring at them in bewilderment; a particular female's mouth was quite literally hanging open.

"That would be too far for you. The portrait at my room will do." Hermione finished her reasonably innocent statement with a wink. If that was the way she wanted to play it, well, he could work with that. He smirked.

"If you're that impatient, I suppose that works. As long as you're comfortable; wouldn't want you to get sore." He agreed in an amiably light tone. She swatted at him playfully, running just out of his reach. The moment they left the library, Hermione collapsed in giggles and even he deigned to smile. They paused at the small alcove next to the corridor to catch their breath.

"I think they actually heard what we said," Hermione murmured in soft tones, her amusement shining through her eyes. "Did you see their expressions? I can't believe what you implied!"

"Speak for yourself," Draco said. "Either that, or they were just overcome by my devastatingly handsome smile and wished they were in your place."

Hermione snorted. "Even the guys?"

He wrinkled his nose for a moment. "They probably wished they were me instead." Draco winked at Hermione. He liked to think of himself as a master at subtle compliments.

"I might just take you up on your offer," Hermione quipped, pausing for a moment. She feigned a manner of deep thought, tapping her chin.

"What if I insist?" Draco closed the space between them, whispering into her ear. He was satisfied with the small shiver his touch induced. She smiled by way of reply, leaning into him. "I suppose it's been a while…" Draco looked at her hopefully. "But not tonight."

"Hermione," He groaned. "Sometimes, you're the most infuriating person in the world."

His only response was irritating laughter. Maybe a little retribution was in place… She could not complain if it was in the name of their plan, after all. He smirked. He had just the idea.

Hermione:

Breakfasts on Mondays were a chaotic affair - especially when post arrived. She ought to be used to it after seven years, but the sight of so many owls flying in at once still overwhelmed her. Hermione hardly received any owls these days, aside from her subscription to the daily prophet and the occasional letter from her parents, who were still understandably awkward around her. She missed the times where they had been so comfortable as a family. Yet, she wouldn't have changed anything now for the world.

It was a surprise when a large, handsome eagle owl swooped down and dropped a parcel right before her before flying off scarcely a second later. The parcel was evidently quite hastily wrapped with brown paper and string.

"What's that?" Harry asked from beside her, peering to look. He had been in the midst of opening some letters of his own – probably fan mail, as she liked to call it, thanking him for his part in the war. She had received some as well, but most of them went to Harry.

"I have no idea," She admitted, impatiently untangling the messy knot. Ginny and Ron crowded around her as she opened the velvet blue box. She gasped softly. Lying inside was an intricately designed silver choker, inlaid with rubies and emeralds. It was exquisite; the way the light reflected off the crystals.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed, mirroring her thoughts.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked at the same time.

"It didn't say," Hermione replied, although she knew very well who the sender of the necklace was. The emeralds were, to her, painfully obvious. What she did not know was _why. _Even if they wanted to reveal their relationship, such an expensive gift wasn't necessary. She fought the urge to turn around, knowing that a pair of silver eyes was probably trained on her at this very moment.

"Well, it seems you have a secret admirer," Harry joked weakly. Hermione feigned embarrassment as she closed the box carefully, placing it into her book bag. The necklace was far too fancy and expensive for normal school days. Perhaps, at the upcoming Christmas ball…

She listened to Ginny indifferently, providing her opinion as she rattled off name after name. _No, it probably wasn't Anthony Goldstein; definitely not Ernie Macmillan; Terry Boot was possible, she supposed. _Hermione did not know whether to be thankful or disappointed that Draco's name was not in Ginny's 'list of possible suitors'.

She turned her attention to Ron, who looked a little disgruntled. She frowned. They suspected something. At the very least, Harry did. She supposed that meant things were going well plan-wise, but she couldn't help but have a strong sense of foreboding. What would their reactions be? Ginny would probably understand after some explanation. She might even be happy for her! But she had no idea about the two boys…the look on Harry's face when he'd (rightly) thought that Hermione was dating Draco had been near murderous. As for Ron? That would only be worse.

Hermione sighed. She could only hope they would accept it, someday.

Draco:

He was not sure what possessed him to get her such a necklace. It wasn't that he was afraid she wouldn't like it - he knew that she would. The delighted look of surprise on Hermione's face as she opened the parcel had confirmed that. What was more pressing was the fact that she had not put it on, effectively making one part of his plan fail. He should have known that being the practical person she was, she would not try it in front of everyone else. He should have gotten something simpler.

"Draco?" A voice he would recognise anywhere came from behind. Speak of the devil – or well, think of her. He paused for a moment, considering his options. This was the perfect setting for an accident of sorts. It was quite crowded but not overly so. Besides, it would help the plan... Giving Hermione an almost imperceptible wink, he whirled around quickly, "accidentally" knocking Hermione down to the floor. Her bag clattered to the ground with a resounding crash, the contents – including the box – falling out.

"Here, let me help you," He said innocently, ignoring the quick glare that had been sent from the witch. He was sure she knew that he had knocked over her bag on purpose. Nevertheless, she had no choice but to play along what with all the curious students in the corridor. He bent down and helped her retrieve her belongings quickly, focusing his attention on the last object. He palmed the small box in his hand, giving her a knowing look. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You should put on that necklace sometime, Hermione," He commented with a smirk, drawing out her first name for the sake of the students attempting to observe the incident without seeming overly interested. He lowered his voice, making sure it was just loud enough for the nearest students to hear. "It would look enchanting on you."

There was silence for a moment as the surrounding fourth years gaped openly. There was the public relations bit of the plan done.

"I will. Thank you, Draco." She replied nonchalantly, with similar emphasis. She reached her hands out for her bag expectantly. He gave it to her, only to see her eyes take on a mischievous glint. Before he could react, she yanked him back down on the floor next to her. He blinked twice from the impact, before turning to give a glare of his own to the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" She announced with a look of horror on her face. Draco was sure that everyone in the vicinity believed her. He would have, if it were not for the look of victory she had flashed for a moment.

"It's fine," He gritted out, dusting himself off. What had he been expecting, really? Hermione was always one for the tit-for-tat mentality when it came to him. He was the exception to everything for her – which made it all the more tempting to push her.

"As revenge," She whispered softly in his ear as they clambered back on their feet. He could almost hear the laughter in her voice. Of course, she would not be laughing quite so hard if she knew what he'd planned. He would be the amused one the next time.

"All's fair in love and war," He smirked cryptically in reply.

* * *

><p>AN: This is turning out to be longer than I thought - not too long; perhaps around 5 chapters. I'm afraid this wasn't the longest or most eventful chapter, but one does have to stop somewhere. Otherwise, this chapter would have ended up being lopsidedly long at 6000+ words. I hope you liked reading this, at any rate. Please do review! :)

(My offer of accepting "situations" is still on!)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm really sorry for the delay in updating! I'm just a horrible procrastinator (although I guess I have been justifiably busy at school). I hope this chapter makes up for it, and that you enjoy reading this.

Also, just a heads-up: I have changed the rating of the story from K+ to T for this chapter, although it's nothing serious.

* * *

><p>Hermione:<p>

Upon entering her dormitory, Hermione flopped onto her bed with relief. That had been rather embarrassing – and all too painfully obvious. The rumours (or truths) would be flying everywhere by now.

With a loud sigh, she reached into her bag for the necklace box. She unwrapped it carefully and fumbled a little with the clasp before putting it on. It was lighter than she'd thought and strangely, the silver was warm against her skin. As she looked across into the mirror on her dressing table, she had to admit that the necklace complemented her well. It was probably the most expensive accessory she'd ever had, too. With just the tiniest bit of regret and a wry smile at the thought, she took off the necklace.

She would wear it at the ball – which was to be the culmination of their plans. Except at the rate they were improvising, Hermione had a feeling their "drawn-out revelation" would not even last those two days. She could tell that Harry was watching her more carefully now. Speaking about Harry… she checked the time and frowned. She should head over to the Gryffindor common room now to... test the waters.

Hermione clambered through the portrait hole slowly, scanning the room for her friends. Harry and Ron were not there, but she spotted Ginny, who looked up as she came in.

"You painted your nails!" Ginny exclaimed by way of greeting as Hermione walked toward her. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion. She looked down at her hands, expecting to see them as they always were: unpainted, but neat and perfectly trimmed. Instead, the sight of her nails in green polish with silver tips greeted her. Her mind instantly flew to what Draco had previously said. The necklace would look enchanting on you. Enchanting. The warmth. The dratted necklace must have been enchanted. She silently resolved to pay him back later. Thank goodness she hadn't put it on downstairs. But now, in the Gryffindor common room… this was hardly better.

"Oh yes, I was just trying a charm out," She smiled weakly.

"Interesting colour choice though," Ginny moved her chair closer to Hermione, holding up her hand. "Very Slytherin." She winked. "Was the necklace from a Slytherin? Zabini? Nott? Malfoy? You have been spending quite some time with him recently-"

"How would I have any idea?" Hermione interrupted, hoping she wasn't blushing at her acknowledgement of her time spent with Draco. It was a strange feeling wanting someone to know something, but at the same time, not wanting them to. Conflicting interests – yes, that was what she had. "The nails are just about house unity, you know? I was thinking, maybe we should all do something like this. Embody something of another house." Hermione rambled, hoping that what she said was mildly believable.

"Of course, Hermione, you and house unity. I'm in!" Ginny giggled, leaning back onto the cushions she had gathered. "I just didn't expect Slytherin-style nail polish. I wonder what the boys will say!"

Hermione gulped. Now that she had explained the polish in terms of house unity, there was no worming out of it. She laughed nervously, "Any chance they would try nail polish out?"

Ginny snorted. "Maybe Ron would. Did I ever tell you about the time Fred and George tricked him into-"

"Trick me into what?" Ron's voice came from behind her, startling her for a second. She had not heard the sound of the portrait slamming shut.

"How would you like to paint your nails green?" Ginny asked seriously, though with a wink at Harry, who had entered with Ron. She gestured to Hermione, who waved awkwardly in some semblance of a greeting.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously, looking from Ginny to Hermione. His mouth fell open comically as his gaze fell on her nails. She fought the urge to clench her fist.

"Oh, Ginny explain," Hermione feigned nonchalance while putting on a long-suffering look. "I'd better get a bath. I'll see you at dinner later!" She walked over to the portrait hole after another quick wave.

"What's going on?" She heard Harry ask, confusion evident in his voice as she went back out. She did not catch Ginny's answer.

As Hermione walked back to her room, she decided that it was his turn for payback. She would be a willing participant in this war. After all, she was not one to be stepped all over in a challenge… She had just the idea for revenge. First of all, she was going to practice those colour-changing charms and find a certain blond wizard.

The second year who walked by Hermione then was slightly alarmed at the unusually devilish smile on the head girl's face, and the dark muttering she seemed to be engaged in.

Draco:

Draco watched with mild amusement as Hermione stormed toward him after slamming open the door. That sight was getting more frequent recently – at least in his presence. He had received a succinct note asking him to meet her in the third year transfiguration classroom just an hour ago, and was quite sure he knew the reason for it. The look on her face now just confirmed it.

"Draco Malfoy, the least you could have done was warned me!" Hermione growled out before he could even speak. She stopped right in front of him, her arms crossed.

And spoiled the fun? The idea was laughable. "It looks great on you though. Anything would." He said lightly before lowering his voice and closing the gap between them as he whispered into her ear. "Or nothing."

He loved the effect of his words on her. Her eyes widened for a split second, before reverting to a look of pseudo-irritation. He could tell her frustration was not exactly there – or perhaps it had worn off.

"You're insufferable." She said. He would have replied, but what came next was a complete shock to him.

She pulled his tie toward her, raising herself to meet his lips. His lips parted with surprise as he let her take control, punishing him with bold, sharp nips. He returned the kiss with equal fervour, entangling his hands in her hair while forcing her down onto a table with a rough push. She bit down on his lip in retaliation. He sensed his tie being removed and tossed carelessly to the side. She clasped her arms around his neck, moulding their bodies together in a heated embrace. Showing his approval, he bent down, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. She moaned almost inaudibly, returning the sentiment by raking her nails down his back to pull herself back up. He growled with pleasure at the fiery feeling of heat even through his shirt, protesting as she started to pull away to a more "respectable" distance.

They glanced at each other for a few moments, catching their breaths respectively. Draco took in her disheveled appearance and the flush of her cheeks with satisfaction, pausing in his onceover as he met his witch's eyes. The victorious glint in them nearly had him grabbing her again (never mind the fact that she had technically been the one initiating things previously).

"Bloody hell Hermione, you have to assault me like that more often." Draco said hoarsely as he caught his breath.

The witch in front of him merely smiled sheepishly, still panting slightly. She adjusted her curls to a more presentable state. Personally, he was quite sorry to see all the tangles he had helped create go.

"We could always continue," He suggested, reaching out and helping out with a particularly stubborn tangle.

"I happen to have class, and I'm pretty sure you do as well." She said, without missing a beat. Now that her hair was settled, she turned her attention to him, helping to fasten his tie and neaten it. While perfectly capable of doing the same on his own, he welcomed her feather-light touch on the sensitive parts of his neck.

"It's just potions." Draco tried.

"No," Hermione replied more adamantly this time, leading the way out of the classroom. Draco followed behind reluctantly. It was a pity that the corridor was empty. He could just imagine the tongues that would wag if they had seen the two of them leave the notorious classroom at the same time. It seemed that Hermione was too preoccupied to have noticed this fact. Draco pinned it down to his wonderful skills.

Just ten minutes later, Draco supposed it was just some sort of ironic poetic justice that some higher being had doled out that he himself had not noticed another troubling fact until it was too late. Too late, meaning that he was currently sitting in the dungeons wearing a_ Gryffindor tie. _A tie which colours Blaise had just pointed out, loudly. As such, Draco found himself in a situation in which most of the class, including a shell-shocked Slughorn, staring at him.

Astonishment, contrary to popular belief, was not a difficult emotion to mask. He leant back on his seat, mulling over the ways to react in the split-second he had to think.

"I apologise if it offends you, professor. I must have taken the wrong tie just now," Draco remarked cryptically with practised indifference, as if it was normal for him to sport a Gryffindor tie. He met the stares of his housemates (and generally everyone else) with a challenging look. Hopefully, they would just assume he had been engaging in something naughty before this, and relate it to little-miss-perfect. He _had _actually been, he noted wryly. He should have realised that Hermione seemed to cool down far too fast just now – and that assault on him must have just been an excuse to tamper with his tie. To think he called himself a snake. He frowned. He was losing his touch, and rubbing off on her too much. A dangerous combination.

"Mysterious Gryffindor girl again?" Blaise asked from beside him with a smirk. "Must be quite something to keep your attention for so long."

"Speak for yourself. How's Daphne coming along?" He replied, distracting Blaise easily. Damn Hermione and her sneaky, wordless spell casting abilities. He would have to hone that skill. As for now… he smirked. He had something to "return" to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, this chapter is shorter than my usual by about 700 words... On the bright side, I'm halfway through Chapter 4, so that should be up by the end of next week! I apologise if my writing style seems different in any way - writing breaks usually do that to me. At any rate, please review (even if it's to scream at me)!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I shall just crawl into a hole now, shall I? Sorry for the really huge delay in posting this, and don't shoot me as I say that there's not a lot of Dramione interaction in this one. The next chapter will though!

* * *

><p>Hermione:<p>

"Did you get outstanding on your latest essay?" Ron asked the moment Hermione saw him.

"What?" Hermione asked absentmindedly.

"Because you're always outstanding to me." He said with a dramatic brandish of his arm, nearly smacking a poor first year on his head.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as it dawned on her what he was trying to do – pick-up lines, probably for the purpose of asking a date for the Christmas ball that would be held in Hogwarts in a matter of days. "That was _bad,_ Ron. It hardly even made sense."

"Yeah, I did tell you, mate." Harry came up from behind, patting Ron's shoulder in sympathy. "Besides, that's a pointless question to ask Hermione."

"And I doubt you'll have any problem finding a date, no matter how you ask." Hermione added dryly. The three of them had garnered some sort of a celebrity status from all that had happened during the war.

Ron looked visibly deflated, but he brightened up the moment they entered the great hall. The tables were laid with festive food thanks to the upcoming celebration, and the platters of ham and cheese, bowls of stew and plates of dessert _did _indeed look delicious.

"That aside, you do look quite..." Harry paused, looking at Hermione. "_Gleeful_. What happened?"

Gleeful was quite an apt description of how she currently felt. After all, she had just managed to one-up _Draco Malfoy _in his own game, even if she risked a backlash. She wondered what the reaction to the incident had been. If only she'd been in the same class. She suppressed the urge to smirk, or let out an incredibly unbefitting victory laugh. Of course, she couldn't just _tell_ Harry any of that – the head girl wasn't supposed to go around pranking people.

"I was just-"

"There you are," A familiar voice interrupted what was going to have been Hermione's excuse for her… _glee. "_I've been trying to find you."

Hermione's eyes immediately went toward the source of her glee. Her gaze lingered on Draco's neck – which was tieless. She raised her eyebrows. She'd expected the wizard to have undone the charm and gone on with the day as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes, _Malfoy_?" Hermione spoke before either Harry or Ron could say anything, with some trepidation. Did he _have_ to come up to her now, during dinner, when the great hall was the most crowded and her friends were _standing right there? _She could already sense some of the more gossip-minded students turning to observe what was going on, and being in the spotlight for a reason like this…

"Back to that, I see." Draco gave her a hard look, and the tone in his voice promised that she was not going to be let off the hook that easily. He reached into his robes and Hermione's eyes widened. Surely, he wouldn't do anything as drastic as calling her out on it?

"Well, Malfoy, what do you need?" Harry asked, seemingly indifferent. Next to him, Ron marched up to Draco, as if trying to shield Hermione from him. Hermione appreciated the sentiment behind his action, but couldn't help rolling her eyes and sidestepping the boy.

"I was just trying to return something Hermione left behind." Draco stated casually, dangling an incriminating Gryffindor tie in front of Hermione for all to see.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. Of course, she should have known Draco would make use of the chance to make things difficult for her. She'd pretty much supplied the ammunition for her own death by choosing a _Gryffindor _tie – although it was also the house that would have the greatest impact.

"W-Why would you have her tie?" Ron spluttered, while Harry simply looked _knowing. _Hermione swallowed, wondering how things had ever ended up like this. The great hall erupted into murmurs, and Hermione had am extremely strong hunch as to what they were discussing.

"It's not mine." She said quickly, shooting Draco a challenging, _warning _look, before he could make things worse. Hermione wasn't lying – the tie indeed wasn't hers.

"That's strange," Draco drawled out, sneaking her the slightest hint of a smirk. "I haven't met any other Gryffindor who removed her tie in my presence today."

Hermione stiffened at the (fake) situation Draco was setting up (and the blatant ignoring of her warning). If she didn't go along with this, Draco would exacerbate everything and perhaps even reveal everything now – and that would only be Hermione's loss. It was clear that right now, winning their little game was his priority.

Ron gaped, turning red. "_What? _Why did she-"

"I was feeling hot." Hermione interrupted quickly, internally wincing at her choice of words. Harry shot her a strange look.

"A problem you get often, I'm sure." Draco gave a seemingly genuine smile, which probably shocked those who saw it. Of course, the fact that he was _flirting with her _in front of everyone probably also contributed to that. But, Hermione concentrated only on his eyes, which betrayed his mirth at her discomfort. It clearly spelt out _revenge, _and amusement while doing so.

"Well, as you can see, I have my tie with me so that can't be mine – and I don't have yours either." Hermione felt herself flush in spite of herself as she rambled on. "So, my guess is, someone decided to prank you with a colour-changing charm."

"You seem quite knowledgeable about this." Draco commented, and it was obvious to all from his tone that he implied the witch had something to do about it. "Why don't you help me undo this _charm_?"

So he _was _calling her out, albeit indirectly. Hermione felt like yanking his hair out as he shot her an infuriatingly convincing quizzical look. He picked the wrong things to be subtle about – although maybe she hadn't exactly been squeaky clean either in this respect. When had this plan to slowly bring out their relationship to the public become a competition anyway?

"You're just lazy, aren't you?" Hermione gave what she thought to be a reasonably believable scoff in response to his statement. Nevertheless, she reached out a hand for the tie, which Draco passed. She'd better get this over and done with before he said anything else.

With a quick wave of her wand, she wordlessly cast the counter-charm and practically shoved the tie back into Draco's hands.

"Maybe," Draco shrugged flippantly and started to walk away. "Or maybe, I just enjoy watching you."

Hermione hid the blush that threatened to rise. Thankfully, Ron seemed to not have noticed anything amiss in that statement – although Harry…

"Are you not even going to _thank_ Hermione for wasting five minutes of her life?" Ron said from beside her, and Hermione wanted to strangle him. He was giving Draco the perfect chance to _do something. _

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" Draco turned back to face them, throwing Hermione a wink. "Thank you… _darling_."

As Ron started spluttering and Harry, who had been oddly passive, coughed, Hermione decided there and then that tearing Draco's hair out the next time they were alone was an increasingly appealing idea.

_Forget subtlety_. She was pretty sure this qualified as blatantly obvious. Anyone who didn't get it had to be in denial, or simply _dense.  
>~~~ <em>

Harry:

Harry knew for a fact that there was something fishy going on between Hermione and Malfoy. He'd been trying not to think about the conversation he'd had with Hermione a about Malfoy, feeling bad about how it suggested a lack of trust in one of his best friends. But now that he thought about it, he was quite sure that while Hermione had laughed at the idea, she hadn't outright denied it. That little piece of disturbing information, added on with the even _more _disturbing encounter with Malfoy at the Great Hall today…

He groaned at the thought, running his fingers through his hair in irritation. There was no doubting it. Malfoy _had _been flirting with Hermione, and Hermione hadn't seemed to mind one bit. In fact, she'd even _blushed. _

"Harry?" The shadow of a figure appeared in front of him. He flinched for a moment, before realising who it was as she stepped into the warm glow of the fireplace.

"Hi Ginny." Harry shifted to the right of his armchair, allowing Ginny to sit next to him. They both watched the crackling fire before them and stayed silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. Was it _possible_ that Hermione and _Malfoy _could feel the same way about each other? Harry sighed.

"Out with it, what's on your mind?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a pointed look.

He blinked. He should have known that Ginny could tell something was wrong. Perhaps, he _should _ask her for an opinion – maybe Hermione shared more with her or she'd picked up some kind of sign exclusive to females?

"I was just wondering if you think Hermione is acting strangely lately." Harry admitted.

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "Not exactly strange, but she has been spending more time with the Slytherins lately."

"_Malfoy. _You see it too, right? It's like they're dropping hints everywhere, but not outrightly confirming it! I mean first, he comes up to her randomly, and then there's the necklace, the nails, the tie… but I can't believe it; it's just too odd and _impossible._ Do you think it's some sort of long drawn prank?" Harry asked, almost crazily at the last part.

"No. I think it's possible." Ginny stated simply, and Harry stared agog at her for a while. "Even before the blatancy of this past week, you could see they've been getting along. I think whatever relationship they have has been going on for a while now."

"Q-quite a while?" Harry asked, trying to search his mind for possible hints to that. Why hadn't Hermione said anything? He felt slightly sick at the thought that Hermione might have been hiding something from them for so long. "But what about Ron?"

"Ron?" Ginny asked, obviously confused. "I'm pretty sure he and Hermione were never going to work out. Wasn't he asking someone else to the ball?"

"Well yes but… Are you saying that you _don't mind _that Hermione's dating _Malfoy?" And that this has apparently been going on for quite some time? _Harry asked weakly.

"He's not as much of a prat now. So no, I don't." Ginny shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Hermione can handle him. In fact, I think he's good for her. She seems a lot happier lately."

"I know that Hermione can take care of herself, but it's _Malfoy!" _Harry threw Ginny a long-suffering look while trying to ignore the second part of what Ginny had said. Some part of him refused to let bygones be bygones - Malfoy had been torturing Hermione for so many years and Harry just _didn't understand_. "What does she even see in that slimy git?"

"Intellectual stimulation?" Ginny suggested dryly, earning a look of disgust from Harry. "If you're so hung up about it, we can ask her later. Or you could confront Malfoy to make sure he's serious."

"Maybe." Harry gave a resigned sigh, throwing his head onto the back of the chair. While he wasn't _for _the relationship, he knew Hermione's stubbornness well enough to know he really couldn't do much to change the witch's mind. Ron, on the other hand… "Should we bring Ron?"

"Probably, but we should let Hermione explain it herself." Ginny said, leaning on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded. He needed some form of explanation himself, actually.

"Yeah, we'll go do that as soon as possible," Harry smiled, feeling somewhat better. He leant down to lightly peck Ginny on her lips. "It's distracting me from you."

Draco:

Draco kept his expression as indifferent as usual throughout the rest of the meal as he returned to his place at the Slytherin table. He was used to pointed fingers and gossip, both the flattering and the demeaning. Compared to what he'd faced at the start of the year, this was… downright positive.

Anyone looking at him might not believe that he'd been flirting with Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's princess, just a few minutes prior. There was no sign betraying his satisfaction at turning the tables on Hermione.

He had got a few odd looks from his housemates, but he'd shrugged them off and averted their questions easily enough. Blaise, Daphne and Pansy seemed to suspect something, but their opinions – whether approving or not – didn't really matter to him either way. The ones that did were those of his parents and Astoria.

_Astoria – _who'd just caught up to Draco as he made his way to the head girl's common room.

Draco kept his face blank as he surveyed the girl standing in front of him. She was a sixth year, not quite as bright as Daphne, but was surprisingly kind from what he knew of her. They'd spoken once or twice, but that was usually in the company of all their housemates and their interactions had never gone further than that.

If Draco hadn't fallen for Hermione, he probably wouldn't have _minded _an arranged marriage with her. But, as it was…

Draco watched as Astoria hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to begin the conversation. He took slight pity on her, and in an uncharacteristically blunt fashion, started it instead.

"Are you fine with the marriage not happening?"

"Um, yes." Astoria blinked, presumably shocked by his lack of subtlety.

"That's good." Draco nodded. "Would it be possible for you to express your disinterest to your family?"

"You know how it works, but I can try." Astoria said, clasping her hands together as she looked down.

"Thank you." Draco said simply, beginning to walk away from this business transaction of a conversation.

"Hermione Granger is a nice girl." Astoria called out, blushing a little. "I guess I just want to say that I support the two of you because I don't really _believeinthemudbloodthing_."

Draco paused as he turned back to look at Astoria in surprise. The Greengrasses had never been as outspoken as the Malfoy in their beliefs, but from his interaction with Daphne, he knew that their parents _did _think the same way. If it wasn't for the war and everything happening… If Astoria had made such a remark to him scarcely a year ago, she would have found herself shunned from pureblood society and possibly, persecuted as a blood traitor.

_How everything had changed. _

"Good for you." He gave her a small smile before walking away.

Right now, the only thing on Draco's mind, aside from how pleased he was that things seemed to be working out, was Hermione Granger. He whispered the password to the shared common room of the heads, letting himself in.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope Astoria is believable enough; I based her character on the pottermore article about her. And I apologise for the sort-of cliffhanger as well. I hope you review this anyway, even if it's to shout.


End file.
